


Pearl and Blubber 珍珠与鲸脂

by Tean



Series: Pacific War Boys [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: But boys do get some sweet times, M/M, no comfort in fucking war
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: “主啊，答应我今后无需再如此迫切寻求慰藉，而是安慰别人；不是寻求谅解，而是谅解别人；不是被爱，而是全心爱人。全心爱人。”





	1. Chapter 1

0001 承诺

5月15日，1942

 

“如果我知道要如何接吻，我会吻你的。我们的鼻子要怎么放？”

坐在他们正前方的水手举起拳，脸上红晕被荧光衬出青白：“直接干她！”

电影放映室里立即响起一片促狭大笑与赞许嘘声，口哨与“耶！是啊！”几乎使他错过柯克在他右侧清嗓子的声音。但麦考伊能确认他的大腿外侧与自己贴得更近了些，他们的小指指尖随之搭在一起。

屏幕上的男主角在此时低下头颅，仿佛在向纯真祈祷赎我的罪，手指却以窒息力道环住女主角的脖颈。在他们的嘴唇就要相触前，电影被切断了。

“嘿！”不少人站身抗议，但亮起的灯光推出南波娃大副时，一切动作顿住。

“我们来晚一天。”她背着手，情绪稳定，“珊瑚海海战已在昨天结束。列克星敦号被击沉，约克城号吃了炸弹，此外损失70余架飞机。企业号接下来的任务是去瑙鲁海域收集情报，具体计划还在拟定。”环视一圈，迈开步子，“你们可以继续了。”

南波娃从房间中央离开时，被拖长的影子刚好遮住了荧幕上终于得以亲吻的情侣。没人抱怨，也没人欢呼。

麦考伊随散了兴致的人群起身，拍拍柯克左肩，对方仰头会意，与他一起从侧面离开，五指习惯性放在他背后肩胛骨之间，留下块手掌形的热度。

“麦考伊医生？”走出门口后有人站到了他们面前，声音惊喜且不可置信。来者一头黑棕卷发，怠于梳理而垂落眉梢，鼻翼右侧一道横切伤疤。

“利普？”他立即认出，递出手去，“你怎么会在这里？”

“说来话长，”对方用力一握，“和连队失散，正在找顺风船回欧洲战场。”

难得见到同乡人，麦考伊又盘问了好些，直到莫名觉得左侧脸颊滚烫才注意到柯克的考量目光：“抱歉，看我，忘记了介绍。吉姆，这是我在托科阿营地里认识的利普·皮尔斯上尉，伞兵参谋。利普，詹姆斯·柯克中校，战斗机中队长。”

双方互相敬礼，皮尔斯老练抖出手中烟盒一根，麦考伊摇头，柯克则取走。

“我要去陆战队那边，”这次是皮尔斯先伸手，“真高兴能在这见到你，医生，乔治亚见。”

“多保重。”他应诺，望着对方消失进拐角。

柯克在手上翻来覆去得把玩那根骆驼牌香烟，直到它皱缩落丝，才填进嘴唇里去：“你用过自己的休假吗？”

“没有。怎么？”

“我也攒了很多。回珍珠港之后我们可以休假，回你的乔治亚。爱荷华有点远。”

柯克试图用点烟掩盖微笑，事实上，一明一暗的烟头反而染深他的唇角。麦考伊忽然觉得胃里很沉，那股重量随着血管缓缓疏通思念。他摇了摇头，把香烟拽下来，塞进自己口袋。

柯克借机环过他的肩膀，确定无人注意时用鼻尖蹭过他的鬓角，惟妙惟肖学起方才的女主角：“我知道怎么接吻。我可以吻你吗，先生？”

如果是现在，他们不能。在这条船上，他们不能。在公共场合，他们不能。但他们可以等。

“我会吻你的，”他把手臂环紧在柯克腰上。不超出好友的界限，或许往下暗示了一点，“但不是现在。”

他们这样走了一段，柯克在去往维修甲板找机师的路上停住，麦考伊则需要回头去医疗湾看看情况。

“珍珠港？”道别时柯克捏住他的手指。

“珍珠港之后。”他承诺，望着对方消失进拐角。

走进办公室前他意外在一张病床前发现了斯波克中校。对方正低声朗读《金银岛》的开头，乌胡拉中尉为他严肃念出的“呦——嗬——嗬，再来朗姆酒一大瓶！”而咯咯发笑，病症苦痛被驱逐逃窜。

“斯波克中校，”他致意，努力瘪下唇线，“让我为你找另一本书读。”

“请别，莱尼，”乌胡拉摆摆自己没被斯波克握住的那只手，“我们现在就很好。”

麦考伊不再坚持，打开办公室的门。

克里斯托弗·派克就坐在他的办公桌前，发中银丝比他们初次见面增多，掺拌在浅色中，编织进成百上千个故事。舰长似乎出于无聊正在阅读他还未写完的月中报告，食指指骨抵在下唇。

“舰长。”他故意加重脚步，确认在自己开口前对方就已经知道他的到来，“需要喝点什么？”

“喔，医生。”派克抬起被视线死角挡住的手，杰克丹尼醇香随之飘荡，“我已经不请自便了。”

麦考伊点头，打开橱柜门，为自己倒了半指波本，于对面椅子坐直稳：“为什么不通知我或者文书你会来？”

“别紧张，其实算是私事。”派克把手中纸张放好，眼角笑纹随着神色舒展，“你已经在船上待了半年了，感觉怎么样？”

若不是派克提醒，他甚至没意识到已经过了这么久。战争的炮火与伤亡。热带的潮湿与无风。海洋的无情与咸腥。在空中第一次见企业号仿佛还是昨天，在舱室里第一次呕吐则似乎久远些。

“已经习惯了。”他中规中矩回答，不多一分舒适，也不少一分不适。

“菲尔会很高兴的。”派克低语。大概是他的困惑太过明显，舰长的食指从下唇挪到耳后，又绕着酒杯边缘打圈，“菲利普·鲍伊斯，前任CMO。曾在密西西比大学执教过一阵，攒够点数前向我推荐了你，所以我才及时从陆军那里把你调来。不过在他能回家前，那架该死的飞机在跑道上爆炸了。”

“为什么？”他脱口而出，不顾礼节，也无法共情。

派克一口喝干了杯中酒精。

“战争之中没有什么该死的逻辑，莱奥。也没有荣耀。想要帮忙的好人会死掉，到处是我无法理解的官僚，借口屠杀平民的恶人称王有道。见鬼，大概没有几个人知道他们自己脑袋里到底是不是疯狂的狗屎——只有效率与输赢。”

麦考伊握紧了酒杯。他看着自己指甲边缘，血色在皮肉下随压力消失。片刻后他直视派克的眼睛。

派克毫无避讳之意：“战争给了你两条路：留下来，救死扶伤；或者回去，做个没什么压力的军官，直到把役服完。”

他不知道为什么派克在此时给了他选择。

“听上去我根本没有选择。”他挑眉，碰碰对方酒杯，也一口闷掉。

派克笑了两声，音色通畅：“柯克小鬼那一套‘直球’就是从我这学来的。好了，现在我要回去打报告说莱昂纳德·麦考伊医生拒绝了升职，而是准备留下来待在前线，全心为祖国效忠，说不定他们还会给你个奖章什么的。”

直到派克离开了办公室他才发现自己又中了个圈套。但他不在乎升职或是奖章。此处之外他无处可去。战争之外他无处可去。

麦考伊收起两只酒杯，准备完成那份写到一半的报告。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For mi_mi，迟到的生日礼物。

0002 圆舞

5月27日，1942

 

企业号在昨天进入珍珠港吞食补给，麦考伊在今天被拖去了克雷顿酒店。

前期铺垫，打好报告，报告批回，收拾行李，与人道别。他们定了一晚标准间，买好回大陆本土的票，随后便和他人一起下船。

克里斯托弗·派克对柯克也要去乔治亚的休假请求眯细眼睛，一缝之间藏着烟蓝考量。但他依然挥手让文书处理，让柯克跟他那住在亚特兰大的兄弟山姆带好，敬礼时告诫多多注意，好好休息。伏赛文神父请求若有机会去西弗吉尼亚，他们是否可以帮个忙，清单和钞票都已经备好。柯克另外应下了“你个幸运混蛋可不要遇见我老婆”，“能不能给伙计们捎点，你知道的，那个”以及“等你回来我就是王牌飞行员可不要嫉妒，老兄”；麦考伊则开始苦思要给熟识之人带什么礼物。

他们在黄昏到达酒店门口，夕阳滑过屋檐的金边。大厅纵深雕像的主题是音乐，乳白石料细腻圆润，轻抚竖琴的少女，逗趣吹笛的少年，其目光指向左方的舞蹈空间，四周稀落几点，只有一对舞伴在中心点缓慢转圈，金发女性的鲜红裙摆展开一片艳丽瑰瓣，那位拥着她的陆战队军官至始至终未将面上暖意收敛。

“嘿。”柯克碰碰他的手臂，领头登记入住，转向右侧电梯。

他们与电梯员点头示意，到达三楼，递过小费。

麦考伊正数着房间号寻找他们的落脚处，柯克忽然凑上来啄一口他的下唇。他瞪了对方一眼，柯克自得其乐耸肩：“这里没人。”

“我不是——”

“我知道。”柯克嘘住他，“对了，你想不想跳舞？在房间里，我是说。或者我们可以下去找两个可爱姑娘，刚刚你盯着看的那位金发女郎就——”

麦考伊用钥匙打开房门，推他进去，堵住嘴唇。柯克把他们转个方向，用脚带门，扣住链条。

然后他捧住了他的脸颊，额头相抵。

“我说过我会吻你的。”

柯克贴着他微笑，提起落地的行李放进柜子：“当然了，麦考伊先生是位信守承诺的绅士。现在让我看看这里有没有——好极了，看来我们只能自己伴奏。”

“又不是总统套房。”他选了远门的那张床铺，解开几粒军服双排扣，“晚餐要到大厅吃。”

“你住过总统套房？”柯克在房间里四处检查，声音从卫生间传来。

对，麦考伊扭扣子的手顿在衣料上，和乔瑟琳结婚那晚。他没有说出口，但他发现他想说出口。麦考伊揉着眉心，按平皱痕，刘海因失去发胶固定而垂落手背。有过热掌心在几秒后放在他的后颈：“那我们就去吃晚餐。”

麦考伊握住了他的手。紧抓着，直到开门后。

侍者望见他们身上制服就免费赠送了咖啡，递上菜单：“我们至少能做的。”

柯克转着自己餐盘，直到麦考伊念出菜品法文才随一句：“我也一样。”

“你不喜欢凯撒沙拉。”

“什么？喔。帮我点吧，不过我猜这里不提供汉堡。”

詹姆斯·T·柯克漫不经心的鸟蓝眼睛在水晶灯下旋转着星尘光芒。亮点夹在黑色边线与黑色瞳仁之间，逐渐收束成一块高光，变为微笑征兆。他的耳朵和其下发梢几近透明，迫使人注意那弯起的软粉部分。

“怎么？”柯克问，“有蘑菇牛肉的？”

“你不必——”麦考伊忽然意识到侍者还在等待，于是收住话头，直到对方拿着点单离开才咽口咖啡，缓解舌根发甜的气味，“你不必这么做。”

“抛弃酒吧和薯条来这个菜单都是法文的地方？”柯克偏过脑袋，“至少床铺很舒服。我们还可以跳舞。”

麦考伊在餐桌底下握拳。等他抬起头来的时候，柯克依然在直视他。

有人站在他们桌旁打断了这一瞬间。

“这不是我们的好医生和柯克中校吗！”乔治·韦伯中校臂弯里环着个棕发棕眼的姑娘，蜷曲长发贴住侧脸弧度。查普尔手下的护士之一，伊丽莎白中士。

“这不是我们的好护士和韦伯中校吗！”柯克以同等热情与心领神会回应。伊丽莎白则近乎神经质得揪着一缕发丝，不安于在这里见到了顶头上司。

“没关系，”他在韦伯与柯克交谈时低声宽慰她，女孩绞紧发梢，神色依然尴尬，“我不会说什么。”

“我们又不是干什么坏事，瞧你说的话，医生！”中校把注意力转向这侧，冲他眨眼睛，“蒂娜只是比较害羞。不过再待下去她就要不理我啦。 _ _好胃口__ ，先生们！”

侍者端上餐盘，麦考伊和柯克在沉默中吃完了晚餐和甜点。柯克到舞厅和韦伯共享了几根烟，交谈离得很远。麦考伊掏出扁酒瓶往自己的第二杯咖啡里加料波本，安静享受饭后的饱餍。

随后他们一起回到了房间。

“我不会那些高级舞步，”把衬衫袖口卷起来后柯克说，抽开他的领带，拉他站起来，“别怪我踩你的脚，莱。”

他笑出了声。麦考伊甚至不知道自己为什么会笑。

然后他拥抱了他，脸颊贴在柯克敞开的领口旁，手臂收紧在肋骨下方，祈愿柯克能明白一切他未能说出和无法说出的话。柯克僵住了一秒，两秒，三秒，随后圈住他的肩部，带着他轻轻摇晃，哼出不断重复的温和曲调。

他们在两张床铺之间不大的空隙里圆舞。

期间柯克真的踩了他的脚，不过以对方掐断的短促呼吸来看，麦考伊推断那属于纯粹故意。于是麦考伊踩了回去，用了点劲，向前施重，让他们都倒在了柯克那张近卫生间的床上。

“唔嗬。”柯克吸回被他震出去的空气，抬头：“现在我可以吻你了吗？”

“可以。”他低头。

柯克拽出他后腰衣料，滑着把手伸进去，找到肩胛骨之间的位置，推压着把自己挤在他上头。麦考伊差些滑下这张单人床，柯克把他捞回来，膝盖抵他暗示张腿，以提供更多空间，指肚搭在他的锁骨。

“可以吗？”

“可以。”

他想抬手帮忙解决几个扣子，不过被柯克拿走，执意搭在他的腰侧。柯克——吉姆就像拆圣诞礼物包装那样小心，把麦考伊的衣物脱下，叠好，随后是自己余下的裤衫，脱下，叠好。他腹部的那道伤口被轻柔抚摸，但吉姆没像往先那样逼他开口。

他愿意开口。

“小时候差点溺亡，触到了礁石上。大腿上是另外一道。”

吉姆依言描绘另外一道。有电鳗顺着他的脊骨游走，于尾椎处炸裂快感。他把他拉下来亲吻，吉姆的舌就像入水之鱼翻腾搅动，嘴唇却极尽温和含住。麦考伊不敢移动。他给予任何吉姆所需，让他把他们的勃起握到一处，以磨人的速度上下挤压。

“你做过这个没？”

“一次。医学院。”

“很好。”

吉姆拨开他再次滑落的发丝，手上动作依然不疾不徐。

麦考伊把手伸进他们之间试图催促，反而被捉住，用来代替吉姆。麦考伊能感觉到面皮上的烧热，吉姆用双手包住他的，不曾放弃控制，不曾停下亲吻，终于加快了力道和速度。

他闭上眼睛。等到他再次睁开时，吉姆依然在直视他。

麦考伊在这目光下高潮了。

迷蒙之中似乎有更多亲吻，从脚背到侧颈领口刚刚往下，痕迹遍布全身。有更多手指触碰探索宝藏，在腋下咯吱他发痒。有湿布，有毛毯，有拥抱，麦考伊靠着暖和躯干睡着，既视感让他觉得以前就经历过火炉保温这一遭。

在麦考伊想避开那段过于灵活舌头的纠缠继续睡觉时，早间阳光透过窗帘缝隙烫伤了他的瞳孔。

“早上好。”吉姆如愿偷了个吻，爬起来伸了个懒腰，肩背肌肉舒展，其中骨骼变幻，“你可以再躺一会儿，1300出发就来得及。”

他把脑袋埋进枕下，鼻尖是另一人气味。半梦半醒之间，他意识到这是很久以来第一个没有尖叫着醒来的夜晚。

他梦过虚无。梦过和平。梦过溺亡。

“我有礼物给你。”吉姆如此声称，过于轻快，近乎伪装，塞给他一个红盒子。麦考伊即刻清醒，不知如何应对危机，呼吸卡在肺部无法动移，引以为傲的稳定双手发着抖。

里面是一个珍珠领带夹。

“我——”他开口，语言坏死，“吉姆——”

“它会佑你好运的。”吉姆又开始像毫无安全感的孩童那样坐立不安，“你知道，你老嘟囔着淹死的水手和他的珍珠眼珠，什么的。现在你有珍珠了。”

“你——”

敲门声响起，再次打断那一瞬间。

他们对视，点头，柯克套上内衣去弄乱另一张床铺，麦考伊披上浴袍开门，红盒子塞在口袋中。

门口是他的文书，“快手”奥莱利少尉。男孩挠着后脑勺，扶正滑落眼镜，语调万分抱歉：“医生，呃，还有柯克中校。企业号……企业号要紧急起航，去中途岛。派克舰长要你们在半小时内上船。要打仗了。”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

0003 烟草

6月2日，1942

 

情报部门彼时能快速发觉日军准备攻占中途岛这件事，让麦考伊多少怀疑利普·皮尔斯上尉与之有关。在营地训练时听说的种种流言于此时潮涨，但想到对方是以欧洲为主要战场，麦考伊把阴谋论放在了一旁。

紧急召他们回来的克里斯托弗·派克没有致歉。舰长甚至没出现，而被派来终止他们休假的“快手”奥莱利直到三天后才肯直视他的双眼。

美军在中途岛广阔的东北方设置了一个“幸运点”，用以埋伏舰船与水上飞机。军官们学习又学习尼米兹的专门来信：“按风险计算的结果行事。你们要把这句话理解为：要避免在不能确保给敌人严重打击的情况下，把舰队暴露在占优势的敌军攻击前。”

他们在今天到达了所谓“幸运点”，两支特混舰队汇合，互通航载机的联队编制。吉姆被调去了轰炸机中队，带着17架SBD进行侦查和俯冲。

“麦克拉斯基的安排，斯波克干预也没用。哈尔西皮炎还犯得厉害。”吉姆时不时会“制造”他们碰面，“不过不要紧，我认识不少轰炸那边的人，格雷上尉也能把我的小伙子们带得很好。”

“为什么？”

“缺人，”柯克把左臂搭放在他椅背上，碍于四周喧闹并未实质贴近，“而我什么都会飞。你不知道，训练机配教练用的那种操作杆，会被用来抽新手们的大腿。当然前提是他们搞砸了。其他人一天下来都会青一块紫一块，我从来都是被表扬。”

麦考伊向后靠去，叹了口气，笑意依然栖息。

柯克的手忽然抓住了他的左肩。只有一秒，即刻放开。

麦考伊偏头又看见了那种直视。他顿了顿，随后点头。

“你 _ _不知道__ 你微笑时我多么想吻你，”柯克起身离开前喃喃，唇线触碰耳尖，“晚上见，莱。”

他揉搓耳朵回到医疗湾，到底没摆脱掉那种触感。进屋时正巧有两个陆战队救护兵把位看上去极健康的男孩扔在床上，骂骂咧咧，拔腿离开。

“怎么回事？”麦考伊问。

“嗨，你知道的，神经。”其中一位用食指在太阳穴处比划钻头，“这里有问题。回家算了。”

他翻看男孩的病例，对面床铺大肆尖叫。

“我的腿！”那人指着毛毯下的不对称凹陷，“护士！医生！我的腿！”

查普尔在他之前冲过去，手里一针吗啡，首先低语安慰。她用手抚摸那人脸颊，口中重复毫无意义的体己话，在男人试图用毛毯蒙住头部掩盖哭泣时抹去了他的泪珠。

“没事的，”她说，“没事的，我们会给你做一条假腿。不会有什么两样的，好吗？没事的。”

“都不知道知足，”男孩右侧床位的二等兵托马斯哈哈大笑，“等他回去的时候娘儿们会抢着要他的，信不信？”

“或许吧。”麦考伊低头阅读，其上一派官话，没有可用信息。

“你真没意思，医生，”托马斯靠着枕头给自己找了个舒服姿势，目光贴着查普尔的屁股，“不过你救了我的命，我欠你的。有什么需要帮忙的就说，保证什么都不是问题。”

麦考伊，在托马斯二等兵之前，或许在战争开始之前，就已解释过无数次这只是他应做的。救死扶伤，就像派克所言，救死扶伤。实际上？他们这些医生所做的不过是把大兵们缝补好，送回战场，再次受伤，回到医院，如此循环，直到他无能为力，直到死亡降临。

或直到战争终于结束，才能结束这一切毫无意义。

他无法开口，只是点头。

“杰克·坎贝尔，”他看着男孩，“对吧。”

坎贝尔呆视前方，唇角粘着燃至末端的烟，熄灭灰烬掉落床单，半响才想起来弹：“对。”

“好好休息。下一次运输我们会把你送回去。”

“知道。”坎贝尔终于将视线转向他，摸索口袋，掏出全新“好彩”，眼球僵硬，好似天生盲人，“来一根？”

“我不抽。”麦考伊挂好病例板，回忆心理医师泰勒上尉的时间表，大概在坎贝尔回去前都排不上号。他摇着头回身，缺失一条腿的士兵已经沉沉睡去，让他放心不少。

作为CMO，麦考伊今天的日程包括核对更增的档案，报告，手术，确认待在他医疗湾的病号状况良好。他没有空闲去仔细想……这些。

待他在近晚餐时间从办公室走出，活动凝固的膝关节时，麦本伽推着托马斯二等兵的病床奔向手术室，大喊几位护士准备，未取下手套上的血迹滴了一路。边侧的坎贝尔像是从未变过姿势，盯着虚空，同侧嘴角是同样的烟，对医疗湾喧闹或他人搭话不听不见。

麦考伊拉住麦本伽：“恶化了？”

“炎症不退，怀疑有弹片没取出来。”对方甩手示意一起，“上次一下涌进几十个病人，我们可能看漏了。”

麦考伊试图激起愧疚感。没有。试图激起同情心。没有。试图激起任何东西。没有。

他无法开口，只是点头。

去水槽边净手，指导护士递给他第一份工具。他们按还未愈合的原切口割下，线头张牙舞爪，血袋极为稀少，他们只有很少时间在内脏之间翻找。麻醉师于三分钟后轻敲床边示意指数危险，护士抹去他们额头不断积攒的汗液，麦本伽不断发出失望低吼。

“来啊来啊来啊。”

他丢开第五块浸透鲜血的海绵。

“也许我错了，莱昂？根本没有弹片？”

他举起左手里的长腿钳。上面是一块指甲大小的金属。

“你个混球——谢谢你这混球。没有你我们该怎么办，老天爷啊。”

麦考伊想对他的同事微笑，现在他终于学会展现微笑不需胆怯。但他面上阻隔着口罩，麦本伽巧克力色的黑眼珠里已满是理解。他们把缝合交由芳婷护士，在水槽前重新净手换衣时肩并肩。小跑经过的查普尔垫着脚尖揉搓他们的头发，低语干得好，又匆匆赶去教训新手护士如何为绷带消毒。

他们一起回到托马斯的床头查看温度，更新病例，麦考伊忽然发觉情况不对，回头发现对面独腿士兵的床铺空了。他紧皱眉头，麦本伽刚要解释，坎贝尔适时开口：“死了。”

“死了？”

“死了。”男孩重复道，咬住下唇的爆破音一改平板语调，“他们说是截肢没弄好。”

“死了？”他像个白痴那样重复，“刚刚他还——”

“我以为你见的多了，医生。”坎贝尔冷酷打断，面上扭曲疯狂，歪去的鼻梁凸显异样，“我是见得多了。那些飞行员扔炸弹时可不管什么后果，我们这些在地面的只管遭殃。你知道我看着我兄弟麦克被炸成两节吗？我们的队长被弹片削掉了半个脑袋？没一个人能在夜里睡着，因为尸体就在你身旁腐烂，天上还是源源不断的炸弹？”

“嘿！”有人从角落提高音量，“你以为就你自己他妈的倒霉？起码你能回去，拿不了枪的娘娘腔！”

“对，”坎贝尔耸耸肩，对那人咧出坏牙笑容，“你们继续拿枪杀人的很高贵。”

麦考伊被拽回了现实。被拽回了战争中心。被拽回了他自己。愧疚感，同情心，还有无论什么他刻意遗忘的东西，统统于此时硬击，使他头颅增压，喉口难受，不得不大口吸气，吞咽心跳。

坎贝尔再次掏出“好彩”，方才全新的外壳已然皱烂。士兵们最喜欢的烟牌。

“来一根？你看起来挺需要的，医生。”

他想起怀中酒壶。

他伸手捏出一根，坎贝尔倾身点上，意欲抵过之前罪状。焦烧气味灌满口腔，他大声咳，眼底蓄泪，麦本伽在此时把着他的手肘催他离开：“去吃饭。伏赛文神父和柯克中校估计在等你。”

餐桌前没有神父。怎么可能有呢，他自嘲道，他在为那位独腿士兵悼亡。我们天上的父，愿你收下这个灵魂。我们天上的父，教我如何爱人。

吉姆戳着自己盘中面包，不见平常笑闹，金发干枯蓝眼疏离，肩背压着双倍或许三倍的年纪。他们跳过晚餐，去甲板透气。麦考伊在他们站定后递出盒“骆驼”而非银质扁酒壶，柯克困惑片刻，并未多说，倒出两根，一起点上，分他一根。

“我以为你不抽。”

“我不抽。”他回答。

“今天……运气不好，一个小子训练时没挂上钩，掉下去了。这还没开始真正打仗。”

“我知道，吉姆。我很抱歉。”

他们在甲板上依靠着对方耗掉整包。

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

0004 撕裂

6月6日，1942

 

战争在三天前真正开始。真正开始。自四号早间吉姆等飞行员就按捺着等待斯普鲁恩斯和参谋部的命令，随时准备与带头的麦克拉斯基中校把所有家伙都扔到敌人头顶。终于定下于0700起飞后，“偶然”走到飞行甲板的麦考伊和不少人都握了握手，多与吉姆单臂拥抱，珍珠领带夹在破晓中闪耀。

“等我回来？”

“我会的。”

然而两天来，不曾离开医疗湾的麦考伊得到的全部消息只有情况很混乱，不过我们干得不错；以及，约克城号被击沉了，但她已得应有荣光。没有关于个人的消息。医疗湾不曾空床的大量伤员也让他几乎无法分心去想吉姆在天空上可能会遇到的情况。

几乎。

他允许自己在三台手术后的五分钟咖啡时间内想一想。他允许自己在与同事挤在病床上睡一小时前想一想。他也允许自己在穿梭于医疗湾时看到金发蓝眼的年轻人随后发现那不是吉姆时想一想。

他不记得自己治疗过多少三级烧伤，也不记得自己开过多少胸膛，更不记得瓷盘里里积攒了多少子弹碎片叮当作响。

他只记得，五秒前，这个男孩被抬上他的手术台，狗牌上写着布莱克少尉，大腿里卡着机枪上他叫不出名字的，不该脱落的，金属方块。他的脸色那么苍白，眼睛却那么坚定，在麦考伊告知布莱克手术后他有三个月不能开飞机之后，男孩恳求：

“那你可以直接缝合吗，医生？我还有仗要打。”

“可以是可以。”他感觉那么疲惫，那么苍老，仿佛灵魂已在血与硫磺之中度过无数永恒，“但我不能这么做。”

“缝合吧，医生，求你了。”

“不。”他拒绝，不知道自己为什么在拒绝，也不知道是为了谁的好益拒绝，“我不能——”

查普尔把他推到一边，勒令他已经受够了需要休息，随后开始缝合男孩的腿。

“你这几天就没怎么合眼。”

他还在摸索剪刀要阻止，他们怎么能这么做？但查普尔喊了位军士架他出去。他被丢出了自己的医疗湾，连手术服都没换，连血迹都没擦洗。

“长官。”军士敬礼，礼貌关上他舱室的门。

麦考伊用了很久才坐在椅子上。他默背着每一块肌肉的名字放松它们，默数书桌上的每一个空酒瓶放松自己。起码他还有制服里的扁银壶。

他摸索酒精。空的。他摸索烟盒。空的。他摸索床铺。空的。

麦考伊捂住脸，无声嘶吼，回到此时柔软到让他担忧自己脊椎的床铺，蜷缩成球，抱住膝盖，以减缓空落，以抵住痛苦。祈求睡魔到来，祈祷度过今天。

随后黑暗降临。

没有光明来临。

麦考伊是被想掰开他拳头的力道弄醒的，舱室之内依然很黑，但他辨识出了机油、炮火，和战争的气味。另一人的气味。

“莱。”那人说道，“那只是个噩梦。”

“吉姆？”他随即松手，低头查看。手术服，血迹，男孩被缝合的腿。不是梦。

麦考伊转开目光。眼球底部有钝刀，有火烧，没有泪水。想念与担忧还在某处彷徨，而他发觉对方的鸟蓝眼睛很脏。翅膀上的羽翼陨去。飞行员的领口敞开，上手臂缠着绷带，但没什么大碍。

“我回来后去医疗湾找你，他们说你崩——”吉姆顿住，试图挤出笑意，又用手背抹了去，“他们说你在这休息。我回来了。”

“吉姆。”他说，仿佛这个单词拥有世间一切意义。麦考伊张开手臂，像内挪动，吉姆领会暗示，倒在他身旁。

“真是地狱，真是他妈的——我甚至不知道该怎么说。整个中队只有三个人回来。三个人。”对方把手臂横在脸部中央，拿开后一片深色湿痕，“然后他们告诉我中途岛之战胜利了。就算整个太平洋战争胜——”

“吉姆。”他轻吻过他的额角。

吉姆止声，他们相拥了一阵，他忽然侧过头来咬他的唇。又狠又恨，绝望滚烫。麦考伊试图卡住他的下颚把他推开，但吉姆用体重压住他的动作，偏侧角度，舌头进入得更深，几乎触到他的喉部，让他无法呼吸，无法抗争。也许他不想抗争。

直到麦考伊挣扎着吸氧时他才放开。眸色暗沉，失去自己。

“我想要你，”他说，“别拒绝我。”

那声不卡在他的齿后。他不知道说不有什么意义，也不知道这声不会不会再次撕裂已有东西。

他无法开口，只能点头。不顾吉姆不过想要发泄，不顾他们可能被听见。他也很自私。

吉姆摸向他的手术裤，解开带子，却不着急褪下，手指在外侧描绘他的性器形状，直到麦考伊感觉到自己勃起。他拱到下方，近乎贪婪得在布料上舔舐，一遍又一遍，直到麦考伊用手肘撑起自己。

试图取回控制权。

吉姆按着他的胸口让他躺平。他的心脏在他的手掌下故障。

他不想抗争了。他不想。

麦考伊望着天花板，吉姆扒扯裤子，将他含入口中。他吸气，扭身，呻吟，揪住对方汗湿未干洒落灰烬的头发。吉姆用鼻腔哼出赞许，收拢喉部又吞了一段进去。他开始怀疑吉姆会因此窒息，他挣扎着想退回去，这次是被按住大腿留在原地，吉姆的拇指不忘揉搓那条伤疤痕迹。

“吉姆。”他压低声音，恐惧，再抬高声音，警告，“吉姆！”

对方执意吞吐，拇指与食指圈在他的根部，直到他只叼着头部，手掌沿按筋路上撸。

再重新落回到最底的一下让麦考伊用拳头堵住了尖叫，到达空痛高潮。

吉姆没有立即放开，而是一边上舔一边拉开自己拉链，寻找他的嘴唇，附身蹭他湿滑的腿根。这次的亲吻缓和许多，不再让麦考伊不知所措，也不再暗藏爆裂怒火，让麦考伊能够找回韵律，得以回吻。他这次被默许捧住对方脸颊，侧身，让自己能拿开吉姆的手帮他。

吉姆把脸埋在他的颈窝。睫毛轻柔，牙齿硬裸，试探着咬住他的脉搏。

麦考伊没有躲开。

“对不起，”他说，加重了留下印记的力度，闷住声音含糊不清，但足够后悔且清醒，“对不起。”

“不，”麦考伊终于说出了口，“我——我……别在意。好吗？别在意。”

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

0005 谈话

6月13日，1942

 

炸沉三隈号后，舰队停止追击，以防进入威克岛上日军陆基飞机的攻击范围。他们转向正东，与油船会合，再转向东南，于今天回到珍珠港。

企业号受了表彰。马歇尔将军称赞这是一场辉煌的胜利，也是一次幸运的胜利。太平洋舰队的航载机在陆军和陆战队航空兵的协助下，仅用一次强有力的攻击，就扭转了盟军在太平洋上的危局。麦考伊坐在会议室里，所有正面大词就像火车从隧道通过，除却刺耳噪音什么都没留有。

他分神，点人头，比对中途岛之后失去了哪些他认识的人。没有弗莱特利中校，“苏格兰人”斯科特还在，没有塞姆上尉。数到前三排右方认出吉姆的稻草金后脑时，醒悟打碎心不在焉，那晚之后他们就没见过面。

麦考伊有医疗湾需要百分之百专心，吉姆则有他自己的事情需要处理。伤员依旧源源不断涌入，来自约克城号或由于种种原因无法回母舰的队伍。不少士兵试图直接逃走，寻找自己的战友和番号，迫切打听在意之人的任何情况。

他已无意阻拦。

他也无意——或许他们确实有意躲着对方。

麦考伊一连几日在办公室吃“快手”奥莱利帮他打来的军士晚餐，今晚是两个三明治伴他处理手肘边堆累了几寸高的报告。他的钢笔尖缝隙中夹着一缕讨嫌纤维，取出它的代价是三片指肚被墨汁染黑，麦考伊拧开笔杆重新灌水，袖口却刮蹭着打翻了整瓶，黑色河流洪涝过整张书桌，让他跳起来随便抓了个布料就堵住，试图阻止报告被毁掉。

手忙脚乱之时有人推门而进，碍于礼貌他在齿间堪堪咬住声叱责，而来者拿着一块海绵冷静处理起现场。

麦考伊抬头，是伏赛文神父。

“神父，”他慌忙说，“让我来，你别沾手。”

麦考伊换过海绵才发觉他手中原本布片是方才搭在椅背上的领带，其上珍珠领带夹已然沾黑。他手足无措，扔放不是，把持自己，再次抬头，职业冷静。

“我能为你做些什么，神父？”

“我们很久都没一起吃晚餐了，莱昂纳德。”对方坐下，抚平衣物褶皱，双手膝上交叠，眼睛镜面般映出他狼狈模样，“不得不说我这个老家伙十分想念你们两个小伙子的陪伴。”

“近日事件让我们都抽不开身，我想。”

本杰明·伏赛文，本当是位南方绅士，更别说也是位宽抚人心的神士，此刻极尽所能哼出声鼻音嘲讽，重新起身对门外某位军士叮嘱几句，反锁了门。

麦考伊无意识揉搓手上污痕，等神父重新回身。

伏赛文神父的灰瞳，在他印象中的第一次，柔化为满月皎亮。其内杂质在背景中群星闪耀，麦考伊知道那是神圣之光。他握住自己领口内的金十字，几乎要跪在这一方教堂。

“我的孩子，”神父开口，“我和派克舰长早就知道。”

“知道？”他胸口发紧，知晓自己从不擅长撒谎，真心一直放在招瞩地方。

神父摇头吃笑，诙谐并非嗤辱。

“我甚至和那位好舰长打了个赌，克雷顿酒店后他就欠我二十美元了。”

麦考伊能感觉到自己颧骨之下的红热，出于太多情绪混合。尽管头上悬着军事法庭的利刃，他看不出继续否定或装傻的必要，况且直觉与所受教导指示他坦白实话：“我们——”

“莱昂纳德，”神父伸手打断，“你们两个小伙子自以为不明显，在我看来就像两块鲸脂蜡烛，面向对方热度时融在一块儿，背对对方又冷却成独立的固体。”

“我不明白，”在私密，丑闻，违法之事被挖出后麦考伊没有感觉到羞耻。他不为他们羞耻。也没有感觉这就是世界末日。末日也有希望留存。但他能听见自己脑海中的某棵植株被连根拔起的崩碎声音，也能尝到其上未见阳光而青涩果实的苦甜滋味，“你们没有揭穿。”

“我母亲最小的妹妹只比我大几岁，因此整个家族中我们最要好。她很……‘另类’，”伏赛文神父握住了他的双手，毫不介意自己的被弄脏，“聪明，美丽，也从不缺追求者，但三十岁时也没有嫁人——现在也没有。她和她最好的女友住在西弗吉尼亚一栋近山的小房子里，写信给我时会署上她们两人共同的名字。我不觉得上帝背弃了她们。我也从未因此停止或减少爱她们。记得上次我想让你们帮的忙吗？就是去拜访她们。”

“你是说她们是——”

神父点头，语调真诚：“她们是爱人。派克大概没提起过，我也在菲尔出事后看过你的档案，孩子，我一开始是投反对票的。恕我直言，无论你是个多么出色的医生，直到三个月前我都是投反对票的。但后来，每当看到詹姆斯和你……我就会想起梅丽和她的女友。那让我改变了想法。

“詹姆斯是个溺水之人，但你变成了他的船锚，莱昂纳德。反过来也一样，但你其实更坚强，你只是不知道而已。”

“神父。”他垂下头颅，双膝落地，“父亲。我为我的罪——”

“嘘。”老人将他拥入怀抱，“嘘。罪又是什么？你们这些小伙子都值得好的东西。更好的，最好的。我和克里斯不想看到你们再次毁掉自己，也毁掉对方，好吗？坚持住，孩子。坚持住。”

麦考伊沉默时神父一直抚摸他的头颅。他想起他们初次见面，想起他们三人晚餐，想起神父祈祷时的脸，再次开口时没有保留。他讲了大卫·麦考伊，他讲了乔瑟琳，他讲了他自己，直到他感觉自己的身体很轻，如此之轻，胸口十字也无法拖他下坠，他站起身，站得很直，接受了神父的额头吻。

“祂恕你的罪，我的男孩。”神父说完在他肩头用劲一捏，“明天晚餐见。”

麦考伊送他离开，整理仪容，把清洗不净的领带丢进垃圾桶，珍珠领带夹揣在胸口。他洗手，洗脸，洗吉姆给他的承诺。直到一切洁净。直到灵魂洁净。

随后他快速拿起所有报告，与值班医生维尔奇交代，查普尔看着他笑笑。他用最快速度走去吉姆舱室，克制自己不要奔跑，路过自己门口时差点错过对方，飞行员脚边是几根烟头，手里则捏着什么盖章纸片，见到是他睁大了双眼。

“莱，”他吸气，“派克刚——”

“吉姆，”他同时开口，“神父方才——”

“喔。”他们看了又看对方，吉姆依然犹豫，麦考伊向他倾身，于是吉姆像往常那样勾住他的肩膀，麦考伊把他们两人带进门后，拥抱，短时之内无意松手。

“莱。”他说。原谅我，他的唇形说，留下来。

他抓紧吉姆的夹克，早在那晚就已宽恕。

“派克刚刚给我们补了假条。十四天。形势很可能会缓和一个月，但还是要随时待命。不能回你的乔治亚，也不能去我的爱荷华。”

“没关系，”麦考伊回答，“我哪也不会去。”

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

0006 休假

6月15日，1942

 

他们重新住进了克雷顿酒店，这一次在七楼标准间，甚至能望见远处凌厉分割视野的地平线。企业号的大面积改造，以及中途岛后前景的良好使得除去必要人员都被放了假，缓和紧绷神经，解开打结心情。

麦考伊还未等再三确认病号的转移和运输全部完毕，余下的也不会有什么大问题，就被新上船的纽曼医生轰走，把着大门告诉他如果两周之内再看见他这个工作狂，就要直接报告派克舰长。

吉姆则差不多是被机师波特曼拎着衣领送下船的，后者嚼着一段雪茄，壮硕肩膀上肌肉隆起：“这小子临走还要和老子指手画脚，你们不是要去休假吗，怎么还他妈磨磨蹭蹭，浪费整一天。快走！咻！”

他们登记入住，在酒店租台车，先去维克酒吧。维克先生见他后执意赠送一轮，久握着手大笑说差点以为再也看他们不见，你们这些打仗的人啊，你们这些打仗的人啊。他们饮酒，赏乐，分食，木桌之下大腿相碰膝盖平行，几近戒酒后的大量酒精让他异样放松，尽管没有忘记此时此处，也默许了吉姆不时越线的手。时过半夜他们被两个陆军上尉搭讪，询问能否拼车一起回克雷顿酒店，结果发现他们就住在自己对面。

来自波士顿的艾德·德鲁克与来自布鲁克林的巴德·费德勒这对活宝总有讲不完的笑话和说不完的趣事，妙语如珠，一个打岔另一个总能接茬，天性开朗，一个说自己家里有十个兄弟姐妹，另一个就说自己是被从街上垃圾桶捡来的那一个。吉姆被他们打开了话匣，麦考伊至终未能收敛笑意，回去路上从未有过尴尬沉默。

在走廊道别后他还能听见艾德大声抱怨自己才不会帮巴德脱靴子时两人的互损。先进房间的吉姆在他插门时从后面搂贴，醉意不能再多，话也说不利索。他拍拍吉姆锢在他腰部的小臂，对方嘟囔着不肯放，拽着他倒向靠外那张床铺，直到手脚纠缠在一处。

“这样你就不会做噩梦了，”吉姆打个哈欠，“也跑不掉了。我就……很开心。”

他也真的一夜无梦。

麦考伊醒来时吉姆正轻柔舔舐他侧颈一处，半响忽然记起是那晚他咬下的地方。他心中满胀，捏捏他手，起身去卫生间清空膀胱，回来时发现吉姆转换姿势平躺在床上，金色睫毛于颊上铺散，莫名让他想起微风穿过麦浪。

这也许是个好时候，他想，打开行李，找到盒子。

吉姆在他重新靠回床上时下意识伸出手，但在他睁眼看见他手中物件时，触碰收回在半空。

“莱，”他说，“你不必——”

“我坚持。”麦考伊回答。

吉姆几乎痛苦得接过，那里面是条与他鸟蓝眼睛同样颜色的领带。

麦考伊取下憩居于自己胸前的金十字，轻放在领带之上：“还有这个，可以贴身带着。它也会佑你好运。”

“你要给我这个？”

“对。”

“你要给我这个？”

他只是垂头将活扣钩好在对方颈后。吉姆在他收手瞬间抬头，脆弱且毫无保留，紧绷又全然怀疑，让他心尖绞痛：“我——”

“医生？中校？我说你们二位长官不会还在宿醉吧？”巴德的声音透过门缝，“要不要跟我俩一起去沙滩晒太阳醒醒酒哇？”

吉姆以军式速度站立理衣，摆出攻击与保护姿势，压低声音模仿睡意：“去哪？”

门外两人交换几句。

“从前有个白痴，”这次是艾德，“特别爱飙车兜风，所以被上司禁止开车。不过如果用你们的车，那位长官就管不着啦。”

“麦考伊还在睡觉，我猜他不介意。”

“去前台取钥匙喽！”巴德的声音第一个冲远，随后是保证晚餐他们请的艾德。

麦考伊随之停下了梳整头发的手，坐在昨晚没有使用那张床的尽头。

“看来我们的观光计划泡汤了。”这次吉姆的话题转移让他挑不出任何破绽，于是他扔下所留恐慌忐忑，转去叫早餐服务，对，两杯咖啡，一份煎蛋培根，一份煮蛋吐司。

吉姆摸到烟盒最后一支，为他点上。

“不是个好习惯。”麦考伊评论道，把它递出，“你是上级军官。”

“我坚持。”吉姆眼尾鱼纹堆积，嘴唇依旧僵直，使得笑意全然私密。他把打火机揣回兜里，嘬过一口，把它递回。

他们在寂静中分享过尼古丁，早餐，各自洗漱，放行李，吉姆若有所思得握着心口金十字出房间找香烟，麦考伊坐在化妆镜前的凳子上打开《基督山伯爵》，五分钟后还停在唐泰斯与法利亚神甫对话的同一行。

也许不是个好时候，他想，放下书本，起身开窗。

有人用双手按住他的肩。

吉姆是什么时候悄声进门的？他皱紧眉头准备转身，对方却把脸埋在他的发丝里，极轻又极重，让麦考伊不敢再动作。

“莱，莱。你不知道这对我意味着什么。我很抱歉我刚刚——因为你面对的是我随时可能——这里之外都是战争。至少让我……最后问一次，你真的愿意？”

“我知道，”他说，“我愿意。”

吉姆撤手，抬头，在镜子里找到他的眼睛。现在麦考伊能看到他灿烂千阳的笑容，驱散一切积雨云，融去一切降寒霜。那真美，他想道，找不到更恰当的形容，那真美。

那暖光落下，触碰他的唇，沸腾到让他觉得自己在发烧。喜乐到让他觉得自己在弹跳。希冀到让他觉得自己要呼号。应招入伍后就潜伏于骨髓的冰冷蒸发化掉。回神后吉姆已经把他拉到床脚。

他探身下去。吉姆解开他的扭扣，脱去自己衣物，把内衣捞起到胸口，随后挤压他的乳首。

麦考伊欣喜，且感激，吉姆这次把控制权给了自己。

他们缓慢地、慵懒地做爱。麦考伊背后伸展着接近正午的阳光，身前则是吉姆鸟蓝色的凝望。他在他身上留下透明标记，就像跳舞那晚他做的一样，作为地图参考，作为珍宝收藏。他记下每一次呻吟，每一次反击，每一次讯号，把他们的勃起挤压一起，记下每一次眨眼，每一次咬唇，每一次拥抱。吉姆在他咀嚼他锁骨边缘时达到高潮，于麦考伊努力追随时喘息让人脸红的鼓励，灌溉让人难为情的肥料，机灵手指寻找任何可能通道。

麦考伊在吉姆咬住他耳垂时攀越山顶，趴匐在他身上失去力气。是吉姆最终把他们翻过来，手指在他腹部的割伤徘徊。

“机枪也要重装子弹。”他投降。

“我知道，”吉姆为这俏皮话亲昵拍拍他，“我就是想记住……这一切。”

记住变成第二轮。床上午餐。其后午睡。

他们磨蹭到晚餐才迅速起床，整装完毕，确认无痕后去大厅寻找那两位陆军上尉。巴德·费德勒和艾德·德鲁克似乎早已到达，见到他们挥臂呼名，一个好奇他们干了什么怎么才来，另一个捅他的肋骨说别抱怨长官，即便是海军长官。

于是巴德开始讲述今日飞车见到的光景，企业号似乎在装大炮和新飞机，以及他溜号时差些与运输大卡相撞还好他反应快的危急，艾德在旁边翻白眼，吉姆问了几个关于飞机的问题，而他习惯性掏出医疗包问他是否有任何擦伤。

“哇哦，”巴德仰下第三杯开胃酒，“谢谢你，医生，我啥事没有。只有艾德娘们唧唧得抱怨——”

艾德使劲扇了巴德的后脑。

“嘿！”巴德敏捷躲开第二下，“是谁说脑袋越打越傻的！”

“本来就傻。”艾德假意要卡他的脖子，“报告二位长官，您们面前是位挖散兵坑太深自己出不来了的上尉。世上竟有这样的傻子，让我觉得很是幸运。”

“是啦是啦，傻你也爱我，伙计。”

吉姆大笑着在餐桌底下握住了他的手。

“所以你们什么时候回船上？”

“月末，”麦考伊回答，“七月中旬企业号就起航，那之前有很多事情需要处理。”

“训练新兵。”吉姆接话，递他眼色，“以及和军官搞好关系。”

“我们还在等运兵船的消息，”艾德解开胸口口袋，取出小型笔记本，“说不准在拼车后又要跟你们拼船。提前说，巴德脚臭，也就只有我能忍受和他挤一张床。”

巴德·费德勒没有反驳，麦考伊认出了只存在于他眼角处的私密笑意。

他反握住了吉姆的手。

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

寓言

 

捕鲸为生的人有一天捕到了一头小鲸。它伤得很重，又那么可怜，于是人对它说：你去养伤吧，但一定回来，我做了记号，你总是我的。

鲸回来时被网捕住了。

鲸问，你为什么要捉我？我已经遵守诺言。

人说，因为我不相信你。

鲸问，那怎样你才可以相信我？

人想了想，说，也许当你也是人的时候。或者，当我不再捕鲸为生的时候。

 

 

0007 大局

8月7日，1942

 

七月十五日离港前，柯克一直在克雷顿酒店里逃避世界。两周，十四天，三百三十六小时，两万一百六十分钟，一百二十万九千六百秒。

军队作息让柯克在日出前半小时睁眼。他用那三十分钟，一千八百秒，去看莱趴在自己身边，呼吸均匀，手臂自枕下圈过，侧颜安详无虑。他就是看着，什么也不想。等着，当白亮宝剑斩裂黑夜，指向莱因长期皱眉而烙下的沟壑，柯克会在其上印刻亲吻，拇指滑过，以期抚平任何噩梦残余。

莱会放开枕头，勾住他的肩，在早餐供应前大约二十分钟醒来，企业号上的老习惯并未改变。

“早上好，”顶着纠缠竖起的头发洗漱刮胡，五分钟后自卫生间内得体出现后他会嘟囔，未能从前夜拼酒和做爱的双重影响下回归皮囊，“两杯。加波本。”

费德勒和德鲁克会在十分钟后敲门，与穿戴整齐为思维齿轮加油——又名吞咽咖啡——的医生互相点头，知晓问任何问题都是白搭，转向柯克讨论他们今天干点啥好。有时候是冰啤酒和电影，有时候是潜泳和太阳浴，更多时候是舞厅，女人，舞厅。费德勒和德鲁克向同一个女孩献殷勤，戏耍般争夺她的注意力，或干脆不顾肝脏抗议沉溺酒精；莱会拿出某本被传阅无数次以至于掉了书皮的作品，姑娘们因此注意到他无名指上戒指痕迹；至于柯克？只要莱在他的视线之内，怎么都可以。

每一分。每一秒。

就是他想要的全部，欲望怪兽因这些日常细节安息。两支烟的间隙他会致歉吐痰，尽量除去舌尖肿胀苦味，偶尔接受一份探戈邀约。舒适比吗啡还要上瘾，规律比大麻还会抚慰神经。

然而醒觉总会重新找到他，猎捕他，拷问他。看到天上飞机的瞬间，看到他人身上战斗疤痕的瞬间，他的胸口会劈开闪电，让他弹起，坐直，记起他们实际所处的此时。

每一分。每一秒。

“怎么了？”莱会问。

“没什么。”他会回答，更用力地将它们抓紧。如若是公共场合就递出一只烟，作为触碰他手腕或脸颊的掩饰；如果在他们自己房间就锁紧一个拥抱，直到他又能自欺欺人放纵麻痹。

直到他们不得不回去。

巴德·费德勒和艾德·德鲁克在六月末尾离开，道别时坚持写信保持联系，有机会一定要来波士顿或布鲁克林。

直到幻觉屈服于现实。

美军早在四月就制定了“了望台”计划，意图将防线前推到圣克鲁兹群岛和所罗门群岛中的图拉吉岛，作为向澳大利亚北部诸岛发动反攻的初始。现在，这个被拖延了两个多月的计划终于被提上日程，由于中途岛。

也由于中途岛，企业号失去了70%的攻击力量。原有的36架俯冲轰炸机只剩10架，14架鱼雷机无一幸免，因此与约克城号合编。好消息是萨拉托加号从本土赶来，带着新型的TBF“复仇者”鱼雷机。

莱斯利少校在与柯克商讨后担任了联队长，柯克则如愿以偿重新回到战斗机中队，带领36架“野猫”，二十六日与第61特混舰队汇合前都在日夜兼忙训练那些刚刚从飞行学校毕业，半点实战经验没有的小小。

杰瑞米一等兵，其中最有天赋的一位，淡金发与苍白肤让他像个易碎瓷娃。男孩时常抚摸柯克飞机上的六面红日白旗，“王牌飞行员”称号的证据。

他们这些经历过太多的老兵，要怎么跟这些仅有十来岁的孩子解释中途岛？解释看到第一具尸体时的世界崩倒，解释他们之中并没有人是英雄，解释夜深人静时良心上的炙烤？于是他什么都没有说，只是在练习要求上越发苛刻。

三十日的库罗岛登陆演习很顺利。

今天打响的瓜岛登陆战也很顺利。要看大局。不要只限于你自己的中队。不要去想具体的脸。海军陆战队第一师在企业号、萨拉托加号、黄蜂号三艘航母以及大量战列舰巡洋舰的支援下登陆。不要去数那些倒在沙滩上的尸体。不要去问那之中是否有你认识的人。要看大局。

柯克在起飞前于医疗湾找到了莱，把他推回办公室，惊诧赌进口里，尽量收敛占有欲，全力克制说出那一句，掠得吻后狂奔到飞行甲板，做自上次地平仪事故后就养成习惯的二次检查，整理衣帽，翻身上机。

起飞，战斗。

如若不是知晓炮火子弹的致命，眼前情景几乎称得上美丽。天，海，光，影，一切对比。就像巴丹半岛陷落的消息反而比珍珠港被袭来得冲击。就像在另一个男孩用手比枪打你。就像你要夸张假装中弹，直到不再有战场，直到你欺骗了死亡。

直到他能回到莱的身旁，说，我回来了。我回来了。

柯克带领的战斗机中队在北侧的图拉吉遭遇了意料之内的顽强抵抗，飞行员们疲于追击机动性极强的日军零式，又因自身的笨拙无法急避得体掩护，因此几局下来极为挫败不爽，好在“野猫”的顽固让他们就算吃上几十发子弹也能平安落陆。

零式，相比之下，就脆弱许多，只要中弹就会解体摧毁。

“新战略！”观察几次后他在通讯中喊，“双机编队，威廉，跟我演示！”

圣吉少尉在他的视野边缘得令展翼，主动加速到最近的敌机前，故意让日本飞行员紧咬，柯克则趁此机会绕行，与友机散开继而回合，反复直到将敌机击落。

“有效！”威廉·圣吉在无线电里喜悦大叫，“不过中校，黄皮打漏了我的油箱，这你可得赔啊。”

“这下好了！”若不是被安全带定住，杰瑞米一等兵估计都会蹦高，“让我们打光他们！”

“保持队列，”柯克提醒，“不要恋战。”

“可是中校，参军的目的不就是杀日本人吗？”G·杰瑞米反问，用天真的残酷，用残忍的纯真。这让他想起甘特少尉。纽特中尉。甚至盖瑞·米切尔。会腼腆说起自己家乡费城，然而战斗之中无人也没有事物能阻止他们毁灭的热情。

“服从命令，一等兵。”最终他说，叫上阿尔·“闪电”·申农上尉配合自己第二次剪刀机动，锁定一架涂着鲜红标记的零式。

这次是柯克主动作为诱饵。不影响飞行的同时尽量放低身体，子弹击中机身的声音在战争炮火中不值一提。他可以把它想成钢琴曲。哆来咪发。他可以把它想成警察小偷游戏。砰砰呯呯。但这位日本飞行员明显觉察自己落进了陷阱。

没有等“闪电”出击，他开了火。做了个会被教练训斥得狗血喷头的动作。对方已坠为燃烧的点后，仍在开火。

无线电报告陆战队一师已成功登陆。

“我们完成任务了，”柯克发令，“返航。注意你们的油量。”

“是，长官。”

没有人问柯克，为何他没停止射击。

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

0008 私欲

8月24日，1942

 

莱给了他块巧克力。锡纸之中的甜蜜已然因为高温成了半液体，在柯克意识到这是烟、酒以及房门后的亲密这三样外莱给予的亲昵前，医生已经从餐桌撤离。

留下来，他想喊，但他不能。

尼古丁早已给不了任何慰藉，酒精与宿醉在战争中都是会让他扣上比AWOL更大罪名的东西，更别说上船后，房门后的亲密也变成了稀有品。

只有在某晚斯波克去乌胡拉中尉的舱室过夜时，他们才能把对方摁进床单。

但某晚只是一晚。平常要么是麦考伊无法抽身，要么是柯克要训练新兵。

柯克能感觉到焦虑无底洞中伸出的触角。莱已经给了他能给的一切，比陪伴更多，比承诺更多，为什么他依然如此饥渴？他怎么还能去要求再多？

他的克制很完美，直到今天终于签下军队保险——如果他牺牲，薇欧娜和山姆两家会得到一万元补偿金——时顺便想给母亲写一封信这件事变成了导火索。

“杰克·伦敦所写地狱般的所罗门就是指这里。”他咬着铅笔头的橡胶粉色，谨慎落笔，“好在那只是文学上的比喻，在胜利的途中”

他想唾自己，揉掉整张信。

伏赛文神父正把盘中土豆割成可入口的形状，眼也没抬：“从没见你寄出过，詹姆斯。”

他把铅笔夹回耳后，计算笑容，讲起虽然他只是个飞行员，也能看出过于谨慎的弗莱彻中将在登陆地域只待三天就把三艘航母撤走是个多么糟糕的战略决定，还好尼米兹让派克舰长带头向所罗门群岛集中兵力，但是弗莱彻竟然让黄蜂号去南边补充燃料，这种自损战力的做法简直闻所未闻。

“我一直认为你适合去指挥系统，参谋就不错，克里斯会很高兴的。”神父抿了口橙汁，“而我这种老家伙在这种时候就只能说：上帝保佑美利坚，再为侦察机中队祈福。”

SBD们一早就开始的数小时搜索一直没有结果，直到午后一架日军侦察机被击落，才让两军真正发觉了对方的位置。

“真的有人让你给他们的飞机祝福？”

翔鹤号和瑞鹤号从他们北部气势汹汹赶来，只不过弗莱彻收到情报时已来不及改变攻击机群的方向，只好要求他们把所有能用的战斗机都加好油，装好弹，随时起飞。

瞧瞧。

“在地面的时候我还为军官们的吉普车祈福过。”

医生于此时摇了摇头。整顿晚餐他什么都没说，也许什么都无法说。他致歉自己需要离开，餐食未动一口。

然后，总是能一眼望见他面皮下阴郁的莱昂纳德·H·麦考伊给了他块巧克力。

在柯克能追上去之前，警报全舰响起，敌军已然来袭。

派克没做犹豫，直接放出所有空中力量，以防鱼雷机和俯冲机对企业号造成无法弥补的损伤。柯克跑到战斗位置半路正巧经过沃森斯基少尉，后者的护目镜在混乱中被撞飞，柯克及时拎住他外套衣领，使他不至于消失于踩踏。

“长官，”沃森斯基惊慌未定，“长官，天哪，你救了我一命。”

“快上机。”他点头，来不及，接受谢意或给出笑意。

企业号的上空已被各种炮弹的轨迹充满。战争没什么新鲜。尽管这种情况连柯克也是第一次见，比万里晴空下起飞多了几倍危险。战争都是一样，确认队列整齐无一掉队后他锁定笔直扑向企业号的日军飞机纵列最前，太阳已经偏西，敌军只能毫无机动得投下炸弹再贴着浪尖加速逃离。

战争都是一样，从迦太基，到滑铁卢，到爱尔兰共和军。

柯克的战斗机中队从掩护企业号，冲到战场中央，再到敌军腹部，“野猫”利爪尖牙，攻击任何目标。

“中校！”有人在他与霍德思进行剪刀机动时大叫，“你看企业——”

他回头，水线处的船体上已然撕裂可怖巨伤，海水咆哮着大量灌进船舱，舰体因此右倾不停摇晃。

他错过了第一枚。

他没错过第二枚。他眼看着它打中飞行甲板，扫光右舷，127mm火炮全部冒烟。但企业号依然保持着速度。她前进。前进。前进。无线电里分不清谁还在喊叫，谁找不到语句，无机变为万籁俱寂的有机。

他闭上眼睛。

战争没什么新鲜。

他睁开眼睛。

第三枚落下。企业号奄奄一息。表明她失去控制的信号旗于桅杆高高挂起，无能为力，她开始在海面中央无助打转，成为最容易锁定的目标，失去希冀。

“全体！”他吼，希望粉碎静默怪古，但他依然被囚禁于聋瞽，“保卫企业号！听我——”

“雷达显示我们要迎来第二波攻击。”是妮尤塔·乌胡拉的声音捅穿死寂幕帘，镇静，沉稳，从容，“他们——”

“上帝。”这意味着他们很可能保不住大E。

“——他们在舰队南面80千米处……飞过去了？”狂喜，激动，兴奋，“他们没发现我们。他们……他们就是他妈的飞过去了。”

“很好。”冷酷，严苛，机械，“我会打光剩下的日本机。”

“明白。”乌胡拉中尉没有反驳他不要恋战，不要嗜血，不要失去自己，“损管小组正在全舰进行控制，情况比预想要乐观。耐心等降落信号，乌胡拉完毕。”

万物回落沉寂。他听不见任何声音。他看不见任何善意。柯克不知道自己是怎么指挥战斗机中队追击逃窜的日本飞行员的。他也不知道自己是怎么奇迹般带着全部成员在晚间回到支离破碎的母舰的。他只知道自己下了飞机就冲去了医疗湾。

那里人来人往，不停繁忙，外科医生吼叫着指令，护士手忙脚乱回应，中弹士兵向神明乞灵。他踩过鲜血，残肢，他略过死亡，重生。他在这里。他也不在这里。他在哪里？

“莱——麦考伊在哪里？”柯克胡乱把住个拎着桶绷带的护士。

查普尔给了他一巴掌：“没受伤就别捣乱！”

“可是，”他困惑道，“麦考伊在哪里？”

“麦考伊医生在炸弹落下来后被叫去了下层甲板，”那位护士小心翼翼拢紧肩胛，回答：“现在也没有回来。应该，应该还困在那。”

世界紧急收缩。他忽然之间就听得见喊叫了，没有莱的嗓音。他即刻就能看得清面孔了，没有莱的身影。他跑。捏紧胸口十字，边缘切进掌心。他跑。

柯克在第三层甲板的楼梯旁发现了他。

他看见莱的深棕刘海因血迹干涸黏在额角，左眼四周扎着圈弹痕伤口，榛绿瞳孔没有任何移动，看见他没有任何反应，架着他的士兵紧握他的手。

“很抱歉耽误了这么久，中士。”他听见莱昂纳德·H·麦考伊温和开口，“我只是看不见。你应该把我放在不会爆炸的地方，回去帮其他担架员。”

中士在哭。

柯克接手时他无比解脱。中士敬礼，莱看不见，柯克回礼。

“莱，”他说，“我回来了。是我。”

“吉姆？”莱皱着眉头确认，手指错过他的肩，柯克慌忙将它们握住，医生敏锐发觉：“你在流血。”

“只是划伤。”他无法用简单一拉救他。他感觉到胸口袋里的巧克力在融化。他感觉到有什么东西随之坍塌，“你的眼睛——”

“没伤到眼球，神经性失明，没事的。”莱在微笑，口吻更加温和，“医疗湾怎么样，你去过吗？”

“我带你去，”直到泪水流进唇间，他才发现自己也在哭泣，“我带你去医疗湾。”

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

0009 祈祷

8月24日，1942

 

到达医疗湾后，最先注意到他们的是克莉丝汀·查普尔。金发少校只消一眼就明了情况，未发一言，顺过位置，扶着莱的肩膀带他去角落坐下，触碰伤口，检查瞳孔，这次无意驱赶贴跟着的柯克，看了表说她先去处理另三个病患。

“不急，克莉丝。”

要不是莱握住了他的手腕，柯克几乎要冲上去问，为什么不是现在，立即，马上？

“危急案例需要优先处理，我不是危急案例。你可以趁这会找位护士把手上的伤包好，吉姆，我哪也不会去。”

柯克固执坐在他的床边，试图不去看莱熏黑血染的脸，试图不去拥紧保护在他身边，试图不去想如果他可能永远都看不见。他张开手掌。金十字所竖切的割伤本已基本修复，因他活动重新扯裂凝住，血珠从缝隙之中挤出。但没有痛苦。

他想欢迎痛苦，他想用生理痛苦转移注意力，他想用转移注意力逼迫自己停止担心。

但他做不到。他还做不到。

柯克终于能回头去望时，查普尔适时带着镊子等工具走来，一边精简医疗湾现况一边拔出金属，神色专注，手法稳当，随后把滑落发丝别到耳后，不去理会精心夹好的发卷垂掉，柯克因此才注意到那双蓝眸之下的黑色窝陷有多明显，查普尔有多疲倦。

莱环在柯克手腕上的铐抓在包过纱布后略微放松，至始至终没有别开下巴，没有瑟缩，更没有喊痛。柯克希望他能喊痛，示弱，依靠，哪怕只是在他面前，哪怕只是一瞬间。但莱总是全心谅解，全心慰藉。

他不想理解。

查普尔顺手处理好了柯克手心的割伤。

“保证伤口清洁，”她嘱咐他们，“麦考伊医生，医疗湾床位紧张，回舱室好好休息，也许明天醒来就能恢复视力。柯克中校，我临时指派你为麦考伊医生的私人护士，此任命到医疗湾恢复秩序前都有效。”

“如果明天他不能恢复视力呢？”

查普尔避开柯克的目光，拍拍他脸颊下方，她打过巴掌的地方。

“那就后天。”

“可如——”

“吉姆。”莱摸索到他的方向，语调肯定但非生硬，“回舱室。”

他无法拒绝。他怎么能拒绝？不论那是不是莱想隐瞒什么的手段，无论那是不是真的意味着某种双关。

回标注麦考伊名字舱室的一路几乎没有遇见人，零星几位在看到莱的眼睛后都无声侧身，柯克在每一次经过人时都会提示莱，或者是在告诉自己，不要害怕。那只是人。

进入房间后他让莱等站在中央，混合冷热打盆水，找到毛巾均匀沾湿，抬手去擦时莱被惊得一躲。柯克知道那是无意识的自我保护，柯克知道那是失去光明后的敏感，柯克也知道那是无可厚非的无助。他知道，他也知道。

“别怕，”他说，“是我。”

“我不是害怕，我……我很抱歉。”

“别道歉，”柯克握住他的肩，直视他的眼，为自己找不到合适词语而恐慌，为对方看不到自己的肢体语言而惊惶，“别道歉。是我很抱歉。我应该告诉你——”

莱只是伸出手，查究腰带轮廓，手指卡进带扣，贴紧膝盖拥抱，示意不必多说。他所能做的全部就是搂紧，感激，把自己缘何能得到他的怀疑推到一边去。

“柯克中校，”冷不丁的敲门让莱挣起，斯波克的声音，柯克不在乎他们看起来是什么背德模样，他不放手，“莱斯利少校和派克舰长都在等你的简报。”

柯克咬牙，直到感到酸痒。

“吉姆，”斯波克停顿，更换称呼，“只要十分钟。”

是莱给了他头颅轻轻一推。

“十分钟，”柯克深吸气，松手，“我保证。”

莱面侧着错误的方向点头。

克里斯托弗·派克舰长没对柯克在降落后第一时间就消失的行为多言，尽管莱斯利少校看上去多少想要把罪责炸弹抛到他头上。他挥了挥被包扎的手，围到桌子外圈。

无论是从战术还是战略上来看，东所罗门之战都是美军的一次胜利，他们说。在45分钟的战斗中，日军失去了龙骧号，而美军只损失了不到二十架飞机。按照目前的统计，企业号有74人阵亡，91人受伤，这，不可避免得是胜利途中的牺牲代价。

五分钟，他想唾。

那些所谓光荣的事，并没有什么光荣，而牺牲就像芝加哥的屠宰场，只不过在这里屠宰好的肉不是被装进罐头，而是作为鱼食消化掉。

他们会在汤加卸下行装，补一补伤，随后启程前往珍珠港。由于瓜岛和新几内亚的莫尔斯比港日益增加的压力，只有6架战斗机和6架轰炸机会留下来保卫企业号，余下的为增强区域内的空军力量会被分别分配到黄蜂号，新赫布里底的空军基地，以及瓜岛的亨德森机场上。

九分钟，他转身。

莱斯利少校叫住了他，意图现在就模拟出肢解联机队的方案，柯克回答他需要用今晚好好想想。

“你知道，”莱斯利在他身后说，“你不是唯一一个。所有人都很累。所有人都想好好休息。但是这不是在他妈的度假，这是战争。打起精神来，中校，别让你的国家失望。”

柯克没有回头。

回到莱的舱室时已有另一人在场。

“这是‘木屑’，”来自西西里岛的洛伦佐少尉。年轻人手里捧着个毛茸茸的活物，交到莱手上，“我在升降机那里发现的它，喂过几次。它应该能——应该能给你一些陪伴，医生。我们都希望你能快点好起来。”

莱把灰色小鼠圈在手掌中央，它的脑袋从空隙中探出嗅嗅，他用拇指滑过它背部皮毛，“这里有伤？”

“对！你是怎么知道的，你又看——””洛伦佐忽然闭嘴，“我是说，很少有人注意得到。”

“我做过兽医。”莱似乎并未在意。

“少尉。”柯克清清嗓子以示存在，意大利人即刻立正敬礼，取下自己的领巾在手里绞紧，“中校。”

他把着门，洛伦佐意会但目光警觉，柯克拍他后背换得离开前的致意。随后柯克把门反锁，在桌上放下报告名单，重新拿起泡在水盆里的布料，抬头望见莱正徒劳阻止小鼠窜上他的胳膊，在胸前口袋里给自己找了个舒服的窝。

“莱，”若换个情景，也许他会笑。但他没有。柯克只是提前预警，“擦脸？”

这次莱向他偏头，面上全然信任。他胸口抽紧，提肩缓气，以最快速度将他们都清理干净，解开扣子的手指只有效率没有情欲。一切妥善后柯克拨开他的额发，亲吻他的眉峰，弯腰将他收拢胸口。

他站了很久。

“吉姆？”

他拥得更紧。

莱几乎想要说出什么。柯克能感觉到那些字句在他的脑海中定型，哒哒作响就像射击，铅字铺开一片或一段沉重灰黑，但最终医生脱口而出的是声叹息。他把小鼠递给柯克，让它安置进个空盒，蹭进毛毯下后抬起边角。柯克钻进去，从背后抱住，在单人床上熟练找到平衡二人肘膝的合适姿势。

莱把手叠在他之上，不出多久就沉入梦乡。

柯克则半夜未眠，因为莱发起了烧，还好没有埋葬尖叫。他手上碰到的肌肤潮湿虚热，嘴唇贴过的部分却如同吻冰。他尝试着包裹住莱的颤抖，无用，下床去将手帕沾湿贴在他的额头。

查普尔毫无怨言，被他请来后剪开纱布：“他只是需要休息。”

“我能……我能做点什么？”

“祈祷。”她说，“去更好的医院。离开该死的战场。但我们只能祈祷，不是吗？”

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

0010 还愿

9月17日，1942

 

企业号在十号返回了珍珠港，维修人员开始日夜不休的修补和替换，拆卸和安装，有博福斯4联装40mm高射炮。相比之下人员变动不大，戈尔夫利·麦本伽接替莱昂纳德·H·麦考伊任临时CMO，派克舰长连同斯波克和南波娃两位大副顶下了上头的压力，没人觉得让麦考伊医生在到港之前挂职有什么问题。

后天？从未来临。

莱失去视力至今。

柯克每天都祈祷。

也许上帝听见了他的声音，莱皮肉上的伤恢复神速。

他在莱发烧的那晚跪在床头旁侧，双手交叠抵住下唇。从圣经里拾起早已遗忘的念词，像孩童期望圣诞老人那样祈盼许愿成真。我们天上的父，赦免我们的过犯，体贴我们的软弱，原谅我们的亏欠，若是需要医治的，给他最好的医治。他在莱终于清醒的那早握住十字，默念一声阿门。

莱抓紧他的手，用力到指骨发白。

“吉姆，”他说，“你的希望——谢谢你给我的希望。”

柯克更用力的握了回去。

返程路上由于职责的减轻和僚机组成员心照不宣的照顾，柯克有闲暇时间大手大脚花费在帮助莱适应失明上。一开始柯克还会在去医疗湾或什么地方找莱时想想借口，偶有一天他没出现反而被查普尔念叨后干脆堂而皇皇。莱不肯待在自己舱室，出于责任心也许还有骄傲，每天去办公室里听“快手”奥莱利的口头报告，不时会在桌面上发现一些匿名送来的礼物。烟，巧克力，手套。

柯克也不理解为什么莱不害怕。他应该害怕的。他有权利害怕。然而莱远比刚上船时放松，仿佛失去一种感官反使他更加适应世界真实。柯克看他放在大腿上的手指不曾停歇，敲出贝多芬第五交响曲的奏点。柯克看他浮着层重叠白雾的榛绿眼睛仿佛闯进冬季森林，生怕脚步咯吱将群鸟惊扰。柯克看他生活在自己的暗室里用回忆串起照片，姿态宁静但古旧得像遗弃的蛛网缠绕。

“莱，”他会开口，但又不知该说什么，于是再喊一次只因他能且愿意，“莱。”

“吉姆？”莱会回答，并非针对，只是宽心，“现在就很好，我没什么需要的。”

返回珍珠港后莱被转移到五〇三医院，柯克求人情拿病条干脆也成了常驻客，派克翻个白眼同意，伏赛文神父作担保，斯波克解决余下问题。负责他们的医生叫科林·迪斯拉夫，祖籍捷克，五官奇迹般揪在圆形面孔中央，笑起来天生诙谐，嘱咐莱放松心情，不用想太多，戒戒酒享受烟和可乐。

于是莱每天坐在白色塑料椅中，“木屑”在他口袋里寻找饼干渣，柯克则裹着病号的红袍白衣四处溜达。他们晒太阳，本已淡去的雀斑花苞般在莱的鼻翼四周盛开，他们念本书，柯克卷翘舌头诅咒《战争与和平》里的俄国人，为他们的倒霉长名外加三十个昵称。

似乎在不知不觉间，柯克的恐惧随之化雪，融成一片春绿。

因为莱并未自弃，在他左右时莱的微笑甚至不再稀有，但柯克依然不得不从盘子里偷一根薯条叼在嘴里才能克制去吻他的冲动。因为柯克意识到莱并未因此疏远，就算莱看不见他的眼神，也一样明白他的想法，就算莱看不见他的动作，也一样理解他的作法。或许也因为再次暂时远离战争让他躯壳内关缩着的怪物收敛了森白尖牙，翻出肚皮来享受偷闲施予的挠耳朵。

他们散步，聊天，吃饭，抽烟，柯克会在私人房间的门被关上之后用布条蒙住眼睛，试图理解莱所在的黑暗，或者理解莱本身，用舌尖去瞧，用鼻尖去望，用耳尖去瞄，用指尖去看。

只是格外笨手笨脚。

“吉姆！”他绊过把椅子，把莱带得后脑着地，对方吃痛但没抱怨，于是吉姆干脆趴到他身上，“你又沉了。今天偷吃了什么？”

他耍赖且撒娇：“问题的回答是：不告诉你。”

“吉姆？”

“不就是不，麦考伊先生。”

“吉姆。”忽然之间莱的全身都在颤抖，但他的稳定手指找到布结灵巧抽开，直视他的榛绿中央有黑核不停放大收缩，不是镜像，落处精确，清晰明朗。

他忽然明白了这意味着什么。

“你——你看得见了？”

“对，”莱在笑。一个他从未见过的笑容。他甚至不知道他这样笑起来的时候右颊会显出个酒窝。莱的整张面容因此提起，半月无神的眼睛有了光，折叠无法穷尽的暖意，“上帝啊，吉姆，你真是个神迹。”

“上帝不叫吉——”柯克被捧着脸颊吻住。

“我爱你。”他贴着他的嘴唇说。

他愣住了。就像他第一次吻他那样。只不过这一次他没能即刻反应，他还在质疑是不是耳朵出了问题。

“我知道你不能——我知道。”

但莱昂纳德·H·麦考伊值得他的一切东西。值得他告诉他对自己来说他有多么重要，值得他告诉他身上的一切缺陷或美好，值得他说出那个字。他以为他们不必真的说，在交换烟草时触碰的手，在分享晚餐时露出的笑容，在偷得独处时间时的轻柔，他知道，他也知道。有多少次吉姆试图开口，不是在转移话题就是在犯傻。

“但你不知道对我来说你意味着什么，吉姆。”莱继续道，口吻柔韧。认真。

就是那么一瞬，有时是预感，有时是灵光闪现，有时是滴水石穿，然而就在那么一瞬，他明白了。他理解了。就像钢琴那晚。

莱多次脱口而出又戛然而止的“我——”代表着什么。莱为什么在医疗湾时主动吻了他。莱刚刚看似的突兀不是他听错。他知道，他想让他也知道。

于是柯克按住莱的肩膀，全力亲吻回去。拇指横卡在他的锁骨下，四指紧抓肩胛，把他钉在原地，让他只能感受。只用感受。他能感觉到占有随着欲望气球般吹大，他也能感觉到莱张开膝盖将他容纳。

也许柯克依然在害怕。也许他害怕如果他开口一切就会命定。也许他害怕如果他开口就是把木桩打进深心。也许他害怕如果他开口莱就知道柯克到底有多么自私且贪得，也会知道把自己绑给柯克有多么不值得。

所以柯克扯开莱的衣物，获取更多肌肤，所以柯克深入莱的嘴唇，吞取更多呻吟。最后一次试探，最后一次。

莱没有推开他瘀伤般的攫取，他知道，莱扬起头颅裸露脆弱脖颈，他也知道。

于是他据有。在任何够得到的地方留下齿痕。

“‘木屑’。”莱在间隙哑声提醒。

柯克正咬噬他手腕脉搏，哼出知会从口袋摸出小鼠，抬手放到床头柜，顺便摸下瓶医用凡士林。莱几乎同时撩起他的衣下摆，手掌烫贴到后腰凹陷，抬起脸，闭上眼。

我爱你，他祈祷。

“我能吗？”他说出。

“你能。”莱回答。

柯克推进食指时莱的脸颊贴在他的金十字旁，他的心口上。柯克推进中指时莱张开嘴唇亲吻，他的心跳上。柯克推进无名指时莱掐住他的臀部上方，而他也在对方身上留下对称的印记模样。红，青，紫，黄。还有那双绿眼睛，那双该被禁止的绿眼睛，莱是否知晓那就像暗光之海，让他自以为傲的飞翔天赋统统忘光，发红眼周把法阵在他四周套牢，让他无计可施只能堕落。

于是他收拢羽翼。

莱同时向他跃起。

他的黑棕发丝散落在左眼四周，遮住那圈消净的伤口，汗湿打绺的缝隙间涌动着索取。示弱。依靠。进取。控制。攻击。疼痛。

“吉姆，”他坐在柯克大腿上，拉长尾音，该死的南方口音，“吉姆。”

他口干舌燥，得寸进尺，无法克制，阴茎滑动在他臀缝间。医生默许——明许他放进，下巴抵在他额顶，大口喘息。

我爱你，他想道。

他那么紧，柯克忍不住上顶，手掌在对方汗湿脊背以相同速度下滑，于臀瓣下转移阵地，抚摸腿上软肉与伤疤，最终揉搓他的囊袋下，捏紧柱身，拇指指甲划过铃口。

莱咬住声尖叫，掐他脖颈四周，留下他的标记，骑马，摸索，一并把自己冲向他的拳头。柯克腾出左手来握住他的后颈，额心贴着额心。

他看着莱施力坐下。他感受莱在他四周收紧。他知道莱早就交出了自己，而他只是畏怯如何去取。他愿意，他愿意，他愿意，缠住他的渔网脱落。他收集的鲸脂燃尽。他不再害怕去承诺。他不需要再去掠夺。这次是他贴着莱的嘴唇，知道自己该说什么，并终于找到声音：

“我爱你。”

生疏在一次后通畅，在三次后熟稔，他将四个音节拆分，重新融合，补过之前欠下的每一次，直到莱涨红着脸，让他闭嘴，柯克又说了最后一次，因为他愿意且能。

“我爱你。”

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

0011 本相

10月16日，1942

 

他们在莱恢复视力的第二天一早就去找了迪斯拉夫医生。莱敲门走进办公室，柯克坐在门口椅上，捷克人正吱嘎吃着桌上堆成金字塔形的白糖，看到医生后楞了半响。

“奇迹，哈？”仔细检查莱后脑肿块时科林·迪斯拉夫啧啧称奇。完毕后捷克人在各项指标前打钩，从抽屉里翻找文件印章，签署同意让莱回企业号。

“你，”随后他叫进柯克，“你小子的事可麻烦得紧。”

柯克的病假本就是个人情，山多尔院长又恰好今天不在，于是柯克只能在一个满脸不高兴的护工给他做完体检后，推迟到隔天离开。

“船上见，吉姆。”莱收拾过行装，“高兴点，分开走引起的注意少一些。”

这并不能阻止他嘟唇。

所以莱吻了他的嘴角。

柯克在第二天回到企业号时给派克舰长带了瓶威士忌，给伏赛文神父带了件新毛衣，给斯波克……给斯波克的未婚妻带了条项链，每处细节都与好大副的描述分毫不离。其他中队成员则每人分得些小贿赂，尽管他们最关心的问题是医院的护士漂不漂亮，质量怎样。

“咱又不能像你一样去嘛，讲讲，讲讲。”

于是柯克用韦恩的声音讲他记得的每一个电影女星。

随后他去情报办公室更新信息，处理过系列大小琐事，在新的训练计划上签字，去莱的舱室。

没人。那就是医疗湾。

柯克差些要认不出医疗湾的新模样，一向整洁的地上是爆米花黏糊碎屑，病床前摆着橡胶手套吹的气球——上面用记号笔画着人脸，可疑与某位总是呼号病人的麦考伊医生相像。房间中央是本应待在麦考伊办公室里的桌子，中线系着排口罩相连而成的挡帘，李嘉图正和麦本伽挥舞乒乓球拍热火朝天，旁边是圈为了赌局骰码大声加油的护士。

柯克揪住明显是来这里蹭吃喝的约瑟夫·希里安上尉：“这是发生了什么？”

“你错过了派对。”上尉清淡的雏蓝目光瞥见柯克时显出丝逗趣，“不过瞧啊，医院也不差。有疯子试图掐死你，中校？”

他匆忙赶来时领巾散开，莱留下的青紫痕迹必定露出一段：“这是，呃，你知道的，情不自禁。”

“哪个妞在宣告所有权？”希里安上尉眨眼领会，借着香槟气泡掩过假笑，“医院比我们想象得有趣多喽。”

柯克克制自己不去看莱的方向。莱已经看了过来。于是他在无法克制回忆热度前丢下借口，回飞行甲板。

他们预计在今天离开船坞，和南达科他号结伴重新驶向所罗门群岛。黄蜂号在大E回到珍珠港五天后退出战场，萨拉托加号还在维修脆弱的电驱动系统。尽管“仙人掌”航空队表现出色，日军的“老鼠运输”还是使南太平洋形势越加危险，美军已经无法控制瓜岛区域。好在局势并非绝望，他们还有挽回的余地，正义还可以赢。不管是不是皮洛士式的胜利。

柯克摸出根“好彩”，偏头挡风点燃。漂浮烟圈框出码头上不少人的道别画面。女孩往爱人的衣扣里别一朵玫瑰，姿态尊严，仿佛她面对的是刺刀与炮火的考验。

“看他们手上相称的新戒指。”莱走到他右边，手里意外端着水壶而非扁酒瓶。

水手转身上船，没有回头。

“我注意到查普尔把自己的摘了下来。难道她收到了封‘亲爱的约翰’？”

“不。她在陆战队一师的未婚夫……牺牲了。大前天来的信。”莱无名指上的青白痕迹在战争之中已差不多和其他皮肤融为一体，“而她刚刚还在监督我不许喝酒。”

女孩挥过手帕，转身离去。

“我很抱歉。”他听见自己说，握住莱的手臂，“战争里……浪漫只能是奢侈品。”

莱叠在他手上的触碰远超得体，不过他们谁都没有率先抽开。

“柯克中校，”直到有人在他们身后清了清嗓子，“快手”奥莱利少尉，“有你的信。”

他一眼瞥见薇欧娜的笔迹。那件事。

柯克正准备忽略忍冬花香把它收进怀里时奥莱利抓挠额前卷发抽出另一封：“医生，还有你的。”

“谢谢你，男孩。”莱的面孔平板，遗失表情，在手里翻来覆去得摆弄他的信，想必不是来自医疗同僚或艾德与巴德。医生揉搓着边角印泥污渍，直到棕色牛皮纸变软起毛，手腕一转把它递给柯克。

上面，写着洛琳·麦考伊。

“你母亲？”

莱喝酒般仰下口清水，一个默认，或者避免回答。柯克隐约记得平安夜莱提到过他的家庭，但他的记忆里只剩下烛光与和声圣歌，烈酒与跌撞真实，担忧与清晨尴尬。

“你第一次见到死亡是什么时候，吉姆？”

柯克知道这是麦考伊式缓冲作答，他配合仔细摸索记忆地毯，顺着编织纹路寻找突出线头和花纹样式。

“小时候的冬天，”柯克记起磨损手套，锋利的冰，山姆的笑，“河里有一只牛崽。它被冻住的惊恐我现在还记得。”

“我的是人。”莱抠弄水壶被磕瘪的边缘，过长刘海遮住上半脸，“十岁那年，我放学后去医院找父亲，他身边床上是一具骷髅。那……曾经是个活人，家人放弃治疗，把他扔进医院，知道他撑不过那晚。父亲陪着他，直到他呼出最后一口气，直到他的手掌放开生命，直到他的家人来领尸体。父亲告诉我说，他不希望自己有一天会像他一样。”

“莱。”

“其实很自私，你知道，他不想受苦。”莱顿了顿，“而我也很自私。我看不得他受苦。没有解脱，只有折磨，没有尽头，只有消耗，有多少夜晚我也像那家人一样只希望一切结束，所以在父亲开口请求时我——我那么做了。那之后我不配做她的儿子。”

“莱。”柯克想起母亲如何热衷于为他和山姆做苹果派。他想起他与弗兰克对峙时她怎样无动于哀。他想起薇欧娜把父亲的狗牌缝进他口袋。“她只是……还不能。会有一天的。”

“吉姆。”

“会有一天的，”他重复道，不知如何解释。就像他一样。柯克把薇欧娜的信递出，不必看就能背诵其中内容，今年的附加部分他还不能也不想看。不得宽慰要领。就像他一样。于是柯克把耳后夹着的那根烟推进莱唇间，手中芝宝火机没能一下点着，于是柯克将自己的靠在上面，停留一阵，慢慢分开，扶持不过一瞬，而莱总能理解，“在那之前，我替你收着。”

莱盯着他的眼睛，鼻中呼出细雾。

“你保管我的。”

柯克追逐莱率先撤开目光，垂头，仅有眼角挤压出的细纹暴露心绪。抽气，长汲口尼古丁带来的麻木烤味。

他在烟还有一半时还给柯克，轻声开口：“我该——我该回医疗湾阻止那些小混蛋闹翻天了。”

“压了李嘉图赢，希望不要输钱。”他在舌尖尝到盐咸，还有莱的独特气味，“对了，手套气球记得留我一个。”

莱迟疑片刻，给了他手腕紧紧一握。他不再多言，拇指于莱的无名指按过。

然后他执意等到这根烟抽完，刀尖挑开信。

只有一行字。

这个圣诞你会回来吗，莱昂纳德？

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

0012 终曲

10月26日，1942

 

昨日，海军陆战队和陆军团的士兵在滂沱大雨中击退了日军的又一次大规模进攻，联合舰队应急前往圣克鲁兹群岛西北方向，以趁日军舰队从特鲁克南下之际包抄其侧翼。两军咄咄逼人相向而行，距离每小时缩短50千米。

今日，是那个日子。他们说父亲是头颅上中了一枪。薇欧娜说他只是去完成星宿中的旅行，直至今日依然如此坚定。

“我相信他。”

他于日出前半小时起床，对着自己的镜像涂膏刮胡，抹去眼角青蓝天空的碎片。长久的哀悼就像父亲的海军十字勋章配在薇欧娜身上，刻意的遗忘则是被取下相框在污渍中所留的空白。他摸向口袋，手指碰到形状熟悉的金属扁片，以及重量相同的骚杂不耐。他摸向胸口，手指找到曾割伤他的十字，以及莱交给他的家信。

他站了一会，往面上泼水。

在食堂扯弄培根时莱吮着咖啡匆匆经过，压低声音塞给他个信封：“生日快乐。”

柯克不记得自己什么时候跟莱提过，也许是那个他没管住嘴的圣诞前夜，也许是派克或者本把这档事泄露，也许是莱看了那封薇欧娜寄来的信。但这封里不是信。

是他们的点数证明，以及两张没有日期的车票。回美国。

他猛地抬头，像屏息游泳时只余一口气那样心急且胸紧，他呆坐片刻，借着余下食物吞咽翻涌情绪，旁侧的钱皮一等兵很好奇：“咋？有你认识的崽崽死了？”

“没什么，”他搪塞，“吃你的牛排，钱皮。”

昨日，金凯德在没有确切情报的情况下贸然要联队起飞，结果日军为避免迎战掉头冲北，一无所获返航的飞行员们则被迫在夜间降落，柯克中队里的一架“野猫”径直撞毁在甲板上。

今日，PBY在凌晨发现了日军航母的踪影，哈尔西认为现在是抓紧发起毁灭性打击的好时机：

“攻击！不停的攻击！”

尽管空中漂着浓厚积雨云，不时倾下热带变脸式的暴雨，散碎云块被敌机当做隐身衣，而风向则使得他们不得不背向飞起。

0800，斯特朗上尉和埃尔文少尉的两架“无畏”在侦查结束后径直扎向瑞凤号，在其飞行甲板上割裂巨大伤口，率先报了之前的旧血仇。0900，企业号出动了她的全部飞机，柯克与来祝福他们的伏赛文神父紧紧握手。

“上帝保佑你们所有。”

“希望如此，本。”

柯克率先领航，掌控队形，紧张攻守在太多次实践后反而变得格外清晰好懂。日本零式借着方位优势从太阳里俯冲而下，吐出火舌吞没他们背后的“复仇者”，柯克等待他们擦肩而过后命令中队掉头，击落三架，驱逐余下。

有无数子弹因此擦过，柯克甚至不感到后怕。他一直在想父亲是否也用这种方法在战争中保全心智？在故事行进到最后那刻他是全然未知还是坦然处之？

锁定目标，攻击，除了目标别无二心，锁定目标，攻击。不再是机械变为你的延伸，而是你成为机械的一部分。柯克早在中途岛就赚得王牌飞行员称号，现在击落几架都不过是数字的无意义叠加。不去想上帝保佑他们所有，因为他会困惑为何日本人不算在祂子民的行列。不去想大局和私欲之间那脆弱的平衡，因为没人能点着芭蕾脚尖在地雷警示区跳舞。

不去想，只管做。无生，就无死。

锁定目标，攻击，除了目标别无二心，锁定目标，攻击。那之后的任务几近顺利，巡洋舰在他们下方通体爆炸般全力开火，晦暗水汽总算能被他们这方利用为掩护，他带的八位飞行员虽年轻也成色十足，鲜有失误。其中两位死亡，他仅回答明白。近黄昏时机油燃尽，他们在日落前返航，直到那时柯克才不过滤无线电里的情报，才真的得知方才战斗到底有多惨烈。

大黄蜂号受伤倾斜18度，弃舰击沉。南达科他号被打中1号炮塔，舰长阵亡。企业号左右躲闪过了鱼雷和燃烧的史密斯号，飞行甲板上的SBD都被甩下海，但有损管小组和医疗分队共四十人死于炸弹的二次爆炸。

柯克刚要落地的脚悬在半空，莫名等他的南波娃大副了会背手，告诉他麦考伊医生不在其中，事实上，麦考伊医生正在海上飞机那头。

“有个需要紧急手术的将军要最稳的手。”南波娃帮他把新装备穿好，“全舰又属你夜航技术最好，不过以现在的情况，没有多余火力提供掩护。”

“这不符任何——”

南波娃在他耳边说了那个名字，帽下的鬓发中有银丝扎眼：“我也不希望如此，你们一定多加小心。”

柯克迟疑点头，知晓其中风险，抬头望见提着器材的医生走向他们这头，喷溅血脓的白衣格外凸显，变为近黑深棕的瞳孔点圆摇曳。

莱取下口罩。

他开始动摇。

“走吧，”把住手里的平衡钢杆，现在不是跳跃的时候，“让我们把你安全送到。”

不去想，只管做。

开惯“野猫”让柯克在刚起飞时多少手感不好，他多次核对岛屿坐标，脑中构建沙盘地图，夜色渐浓中有雨丝喷洒颊部，远处炮弹更像无害烟火，飞机下坠几近流星滑过，海面上的涟漪火光映出星座。

“保罗·克利。”医生在他身后说。

“什么？”

“保罗·克利的几何构想图。”莱安静解释，“我从来没从这个角度看过战场，吉姆。它看上去那么……诗意。但我知道——”

“——你知道战争即地狱。”他接话，想起自己也曾觉得战场几近美丽，“没有荣耀东西。”

别去想。

“但隔着这段距离，不用触摸内脏，不用贡献血浆，不用计数死亡。”

“所以你不害怕飞行。”

他们已经接近目的地岛屿。

只管做。

“不，”莱的声音在战场之中很清晰，“因为我相信你。”

他差些没把住方向，却意外因此躲过一阵高射炮烟云。柯克的心脏猛地收缩膨胀。就这么一句。让他自工具归而为人，让他止不住眼底酸涩。上帝啊，莱是否清楚每一次他简单一句的分量？他的我愿意。他的我爱你。他的我相信你。

他想起。

想起米切尔。想起自那场事故后就尽量避开他的桑尼·汤姆森。想起父亲的传奇。

“我会救你们的，薇欧娜，”那是另一战争，这是他的战争。他却跌坐在晦暗剧场，端坐在父亲躯壳内，危坐在虚实交接的高空：“相信我。”

“我相信你，”薇欧娜哭泣，“天啊，乔治。当然。我怎么会不相信你。”

乔治·柯克将手贴在薇欧娜腹部。

吉姆·柯克将狗牌戴到自己脖上。

岛上日军已发现他们，他舍命飞行。不是为了胜利。不是为了将军。不是什么大局与私欲。只是为了薇欧娜和她肚子里的生命。只是他能再次与他所求全部拥抱命定。

一枚流弹打中左侧引擎。他紧急机动，但水上飞机为了能在海上栖息做了太多牺牲。他查看引擎，刻意忽略死神在他耳边的第四次“呃”哼。

火苗蹿起，飞机打旋。

他听见引擎“噗！”，他听见父亲叹息，他听见莱的嗓音。

“吉姆——”

一切倒行，无法控制。

“我会救我们的。”是乔治解开系带，指针逼近红色刻度，是吉姆回头伸手：“底下不是地狱，莱。底下不是。”

医生胸前的珍珠领带夹。他的狗牌与金十字架。

莱将湿透头发顺到脑后，眼中是鲸脂烛火燃灼。

然后他握住他的手。

他们跳。坠落即飞翔。

 

 

 


End file.
